


Good News!

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9425708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Clark gets some good news





	

Clark tilts his head. It’s not…. he’s used to Bruce being spontaneous and buying him things that he didn’t need or want but this…

He didn’t know what to think.

“What is it?” Clark questions picking up the small metallic object. It looked similar to a baby’s rattle except he didn’t get why it was that color and wondered if it was metal or not and didn’t feel like questioning it at the moment. He just had a long day at the planet, dealing with his enemies both as The man of steel and as Clark Kent (Honestly, he was with Bruce Wayne, why be jealous of him? He got lucky).

Bruce smiled, taking the object from Clark.

“It’s a rattle.”

So he was right. But why? Unless…

“Bruce…”

“It went through today. I got the call. She’s going to be born in no time at all and she’s ours Clark. We’ve got a daughter.”


End file.
